gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam
The GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam is an upgraded version of the GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. The Gunpla is built by Sei Iori and primarily controlled by Reiji. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Star Build Strike Gundam is a rehauled version of the Build Strike Gundam Full Package, and was meant by Sei Iori to shock participants all over the world in the Gunpla World Tournament. The weapons from the original Full Package are retained, with some of them having a new design and new features. The suit is also equipped with a new backpack, the Universe Booster, which is armed with two beam cannons and can act as an independent fighter when separated. The Star Build Strike also has three unique Plavsky Particles manipulating systems, the Absorb System, the Discharge System and the Radial General Purpose (RG) System. These systems are the end products of Sei thinking outside of the Gundam-lore. The Absorb System allows Star Build Strike to absorb enemy beam attacks through the suit's shield. The Discharge System's main purpose is to create a "Plavsky Power Gate" that then allows the use of the absorbed particles to enhance the suit's performance in a specific area. The RG system functions to saturate the unit's internal parts with Plavsky particles in order to increase its performance. In this form, the Star Build Strike can also perform its strongest attack, the "Build Knuckle". Armaments ;*Vulcan Guns :The Star Build Strike Gundam possesses four head-mounted vulcan guns, which are mainly used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Sabers :The Star Build Strike Gundam possesses two beam sabers as its primary close combat weapon. Its beam sabers are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single hit. When not in use, the beam sabers are stored on the hips of the unit, the same spot where the combat knives are stored on the original Strike. ;*Star Beam Rifle :An upgraded version of the original Build Strike's "Enhanced Beam Rifle". Its power output can be enhanced further through Discharge Rifle Mode by connecting to the Absorb Shield's charging barrel. The rifle's top barrel can flip over and is only used in Discharge Rifle Mode. ;*Star Beam Cannon :Mounted on the Universe Booster, the Star Beam Cannons' barrel can extend when in use. The beam cannons are positioned under the shoulders when deployed, and can also swing backward to fire at enemy units. ;*Absorb Shield :An upgraded version of the original Build Strike's "Chobham Shield". The shield has two new features: the ability to absorb and nullify beam weaponry, and a charging barrel that can attach to the Star Build Strike's beam rifle and amplify its power. However, it has difficulties handling a heavy projectile based assault and when the shield opens up to absorb enemy's beam attack, it cannot defend against beam blade attacks. The shield also cannot absorb beams that are too large, such as the beam from Gundam X Maoh's Hyper Satellite Cannon. ;*Baseball and Glove :A weapon set given to the Star Build Strike at random during the Original Weapon Battle. The Star Build Strike is given three baseballs with the challenge to strike out the Abigorbine in a baseball challenge. Each ball resembles the RB-79 Ball. ;*Brinicle Blade :A weapon captured from the PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter. Unlike the Exia Dark Matter, the Star Build Strike can also use it as a high-speed projectile by launching it through several small "Plavsky Power Gates". This also has the effect of increasing the sword's penetration capability. ;*Sweet Sword :A weapon borrowed from the damaged AC-01 Miss Sazabi after its destruction. It is modified from Sazabi's beam tomahawk and has an additional beam blade emitter extending horizontally from the bottom of the grip. The Sweet Sword can also be used as a beam gun. ;*Crossbone Gun & Swords :A pair of weapons given from the Crossbone Gundam Maoh. Shaped like bones, they can be used as beam rifles, heat swords, or long beam sabers. Special Equipment & Features ;*Absorb System :One of the Star Build Strike Gundam's unique systems. By manipulating Plavsky Particles, it can alter and absorb enemy's beam attacks through the Absorb Shield. The absorbed Plavsky Particles can be used later by the Gundam's Discharge System. ;*Discharge System :Another of the Star Build Strike's unique systems, it can improve the Star Beam Rifle's power or the suit's speed and mobility. However for the Star Build Strike to execute this system, it must first absorb Plavsky Particles through the Absorb System. The number of times the Discharge System can be used seems to be linked to the number of beam attacks absorbed. The Star Build Strike can also use the absorbed particles to generate numerous small "Plavsky Daggers" from the clear red parts on its legs and use them as projectile weapons. These red parts can also generate several small "Plavsky Power Gates", which are used to increase the speed or power of a melee attack. :;*Discharge Rifle Mode ::The Absorb Shield's charging barrel is connected to the Star Beam Rifle and the Star Build Strike generates a large "Plavsky Power Gate". The particles absorbed are then transferred to the beam rifle and fired at the gate. When the mode is first used, the particles are fired from the rifle's top barrel and transformed by the gate into numerous beams to hit the target. The charging time required then was rather long and leaves the Star Build Strike vulnerable to attacks. By the time the Star Build Strike fought against the Exia Dark Matter, the charging time was reduced greatly. When the Discharge Rifle Mode is used at maximum output, the particles are fired from both of the rifle's barrels and the Star Beam Cannons at the "Plavsky Power Gate" that converges all of the beams into a single large, devastating beam. :;*Discharge Speed Mode ::The Star Build Strike Gundam generates a large "Plavsky Power Gate" and passes through it, resulting in the materialization of pairs of temporary "Plavsky Wings" on the suit's back, which are later replaced by the gate. In this mode, the Star Build Strike gains increased speed and maneuverability. The propulsion system is also powerful enough to destroy any missiles or funnels caught in its wake. There seems to be a time limit on how long this mode can be used. :;*Discharge Aqua Mode ;*UB-01 Universe Booster :A new booster pack for the Star Build Strike Gundam, it can increase the unit's power and mobility when docked. It is developed from the Build Booster, and is equipped with a pair of beam cannons and can act as an independent fighter when detached from the the Star Build Strike. The Universe Booster plays an important role in the suit's Discharge Mode as it is involved in generating the large "Plavsky Power Gate" and is where the "Plavsky Wings" are generated. ;*Radial General Purpose (RG) System :Unlike other gunpla that uses only Plavsky Particles on the exterior to move them, the Star Build Strike also saturates its internal components with Plavsky Particles through the RG System to strengthen its performance. The particles can be concentrated in specific internal components to increase their physical strength or used throughout all the internal components, improving the control of the unit and bringing out its full potential. The latter is also sometimes referred to as 'Full Mode', however there may be adverse effects if the unit's physical condition is poor. The RG System is usually reserved as a last resort to overpower other suits up close should all else fails. Most of the gray parts on the Star Build Strike, sans the Universe Booster, will glow blue when the RG system is activated. :;*Special Attack - Build Knuckle ::Usable only when the RG system is in 'Full Mode', it is a powerful punch that is strong enough to counter the Gundam X Maoh's 'Maoh Sword'. A presumably stronger version of the Build Knuckle, the Hyper Build Knuckle also exists. When the RG System and Discharge System are utilized simultaneously, the small "Plavsky Power Gates" can be localized to the arms and enhance the power of the Build Knuckle. ;*Build Booster Mk-II :The support unit from the RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II, it is armed with the Beam Rifle Mk-IIs and the Movable Shields. It is attached to the Star Build Strike after it lost its Universe Booster. The Star Build Strike executed the Hyper Build Knuckle while in this form. History For Star Build Strike Gundam's history, please go to either Sei Iori or Reiji's pages. Picture Gallery HG_Star_Build_Strike_Gundam.jpg|High Grade Build Fighters 1/144 Star Build Strike Gundam Plavsky Wing box art HG_Universe_Booster_Plavsky_Power_Gate.jpg|High Grade Build Custom 1/144 Universe Booster Plavsky Power Gate box art gbf02.jpg|Universe Booster Build Strike Gundam - SpecialAbility.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Episode 10 Image.jpg|Star Build Strike's Discharge Speed Mode StarBuildStrike1.png|Plavsky Wings StarBuildStrike2.png StarBuildStrike3.png StarBuildStrike4.png StarBuildStrike5.png StarBuildStrike6.png StarBuildStrike7.png Star Build Strike.jpg StarBuildStrike8.png StarBuildStrike9.png StarBuildStrike10.png Discharge.jpg|Star Build Strike Gundam's Discharge Rifle Mode Battle Weapon.jpg|Star Build Strike readying his final pitch to the Abigorbine StarBuildStrikedamaged.jpg|Star Build Strike after winning the Custom Weapon Battle with the Abigorbine. Note the speed of the winning pitch posted on the scoreboard. Baseball.jpg Pose.jpg RGSystem.jpg|Star Build Strike's RG System Starvsmaoh.jpg Saberfight.jpg Buildknuckle.jpg Sbs.jpg imag.jpg MG Universal Booster Boxart.jpg Plavsky_Daggers_Aqua_Mode.png|"Plavsky Daggers" before firing Discharge_Aqua_Mode.png|Small "Plavsky Power Gates" Lock_on_Aqua_Mode 2.png|Aiming the Brinicle Blade at the small "Plavsky Power Gates" Brinicle_Blade_Aqua_Mode.png|Launching the Brinicle Blade RG_Double_Build_Knuckle.png|RG Double Build Knuckle Discharge_Rifle_Mode_Full_Barrage.png|Discharge Rifle Maximum Output RG_Interior_3.png|Star Build Strike's interior when using RG system RG_Interior_2.png|Star Build Strike's interior partially visible RG_Interior.png|Star Build Strike's interior partially visible star build strike repair.jpg|Gundam Star Build Strike Repair GExiaAmazingRevsSBuildStrikeRe01.jpg|Amazing Exia Repair against the Star Build Strike Repair SBS.jpg Trivia * The RG System's initials might be a nod towards the Real Grade model series, which also has the initials "RG". * According to Ep 14, the Gunpla is a 1/144 Scale, HG (+ Scratch) class. * The Star Build Strike's signature attack, the Build Kunckle, maybe based on the infamous Captain Knuckle, an attack used by Captain Gundam in SD Gundam Force. However how both the attacks are charged are different (Captain Knuckle needs Shute's courage to change the Soul Drive to perform the attack while the Star Build Stike needs to activate the RG System to perform this move). * The RG System's appearance bears a striking resemblance to the Extreme Gundam's glowing frame which resonates in many of the same areas Reference Gallery External links *Star Build Strike Gundam on Official Site